


Configuration

by kurgaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: Gai whirls around at the sound of a window crashing open. The red apartment spins and so does the Gai climbing in through the window; he looks exactly like Gai but of course he can't be, and as he takes in the scene of Kakashi's apartment and spots the actual-Gai shuffling about on the floor, his eyes roll up into his head.The Gai-lookalike falls dead weight into the room.Gai smacks a hand over his left eye, realising what he's done.





	Configuration

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the energy to make this a full fic, but I wrote this dumb scene so.

As much as Gai loves Kakashi's dogs, he doesn't expect to wake up in bed with them. Rolling over to find Kakashi _and_ the dogs would immediately clue Gai in on the fact that he's dreaming, but Kakashi is nowhere to be seen. There's just Ūhei and Akino - sound asleep. It's a strange enough sight that Gai can only blink at them, sleep-dazed. Akino’s ears twitch. The dogs' brown and white furs blur together until they’re indistinguishable from the morning light. Dawn seeps the bedroom in red. Gai squints his eyes in the harsh of the sun - but the dogs are still there.

"It's early," Akino remarks, apparently not asleep behind his opaque glasses. He stretches out, teeth glinting with a yawn. His blind eyes blink in Gai’s direction. "Do you need anything?"

The yawn is contagious. "It's no earlier than usual," Gai replies, covering his mouth. His face feels… odd; perhaps he slept strangely. Rubbing his eyes doesn't help with the sunlight. Everything remains so unusually red. He risks a bigger peek around the room, glancing to the window in search of the blinds. It wouldn't be the first time he forgot to close them. Except - curtains hang at the window. Shuriken print the bed. The photos on the windowsill are familiar but none of them belong in Gai's house: Team Minato, Team 7, and the only photo of the current jōnin-sensei that Kakashi managed to mostly duck out of.

This is Kakashi's room.

"What?" Gai says, more to himself than Akino. He kicks off the duvet and throws it over the dogs, startling them both. His shorts have _paw-prints_ on them. Kakashi's nowhere to be seen throughout the rest of the apartment, what little of it there is. Gai even checks the shower, peeping in with one eye closed. The redness in his vision finally clears as he does, which is all well and good until he catches sight of himself in the mirror.

Kakashi's face yells back at him.

"Release!" Gai tries, flaring his chakra. Only, it doesn't feel like his chakra. It crackles like lightning across his skin, a familiar sight but an unfamiliar feeling. It's almost _sharp_. It fails to dispel any genjutsu so he tries again, pushing more chakra through his body. The bathroom light explodes. He yelps at the shattering glass, head whipping up in disbelief. The redness in his vision returns as he does, swirling like the Uzushio spiral until all he can see is a blur of black and scarlet. Fearing blindness or worse, he stumbles back out of the bathroom and into Ūhei; they both yelp, man and dog falling over each other in surprise. Gai catches a glimpse of Ūhei's panicked expression before he crashes hard onto his back, Ūhei slumping prone beside him, eyes rolling up into his head.

"Ūhei!" Gai cries, slapping and then un-slapping a hand over his eyes. He scrambles onto his hands and knees, spinning around at the sound of a window crashing open. The red apartment spins and so does the Gai climbing in through the window; he looks exactly like Gai but of course he _can't_ be, and as he takes in the scene of Kakashi's apartment and spots the actual-Gai shuffling about on the floor, his eyes roll up just as Ūhei's had moments before.

The Gai-lookalike falls dead weight into the room.

Gai stares at him. Then stares at Ūhei. He smacks a hand over his left eye, realising what he's done.

The man-who-Gai-hopes-is-Kakashi snaps awake. He sits up in a rush, clutching his forehead. His chakra - or _Gai's_ chakra since it's _Gai's_ body - dances like fire under his skin, burning the effect of Gai's _(Kakashi's?)_ sharingan away.

"Uh, Kakashi?" Gai tries, wondering what sort of fever-dream this is. He's never had one like this before, although Kakashi is usually involved.

Maybe-Kakashi groans. Everything about him is Gai except for his drawl: "Yes, thanks for that."

Gai's heart pounds in his ears, relief and disbelief slamming hard against his ribs. He scoops Ūhei up and shuffles closer on his knees, all but throwing himself at Kakashi. "Are you all right, my friend? Forgive me for my carelessness! I seem to have woken up in a peculiar situation! I can only imagine this is some form of jutsu. I never realised how difficult the sharingan is to control! I assure you, I know better now. I never intended to inflict it upon you both -"

Ūhei's long neck flops like a noodle in his arms. Kakashi's eyes boggle at the sight.

"You genjutsu-ed my _dog_?”

"I didn't mean to!" Gai wails, trying not to cry. He doesn't know if he'll be able to control the sharingan if he does. He keeps his left eye squeezed shut, willing away the tears.

"Oh for god's - don't make that face. Here." Kakashi presses two fingers against Ūhei's neck, jolting him out of the genjutsu with a burst of chakra. Ūhei springs to life in much the same fashion as Kakashi had, head lifting first with dazed, blinking eyes, and then scrambling up all at once. He leaps from Gai's arms and skids across the floor, disappearing under Kakashi’s sofa. The expression that darkens Kakashi’s face is one Gai didn’t know _his_ face could achieve.

“Ūhei -” Kakashi begins, but Gai is already flattening himself onto the floor.

“I’m terribly sorry to have frightened you, dear Ūhei,” Gai says, reaching a short way under the sofa. White hair sweeps across his face. He puffs it away to see Ūhei's beady eyes peering at him through the dark. The bandages around his neck have fallen loose. Gai smiles, trying to encourage him closer.

"Hey, hey boss," comes another call, rapid and confused. It's hard to glance with half his face smushed up against the floor and one eye closed, but Gai spots Bisuke and Shiba appearing at the end of the sofa. Their heads wiggle under the cushions, noses scrabbling against the floor. Unlike Ūhei, their tails are wagging. Shiba's tongue flops from his mouth. Bisuke's ring-like markings could be binoculars in the dark. They stare at Gai with the same wondrous confusion as Ūhei.

"What's up?" Bisuke asks, snuffling closer. "What's all the commotion?"

"Ah," says Gai. "Well."

There's a sigh from Kakashi. It sounds weird with Gai's voice; Gai can't remember the last time _he_ sounded so exasperated. "Just get out here, all of you."

Shiba's head _thunks_ against the underside of the couch. Ūhei crawls out after him, avoiding the exit nearest Gai with guilty eyes. Good-natured Bisuke stares at Gai, eye-markings widening his surprise.

"Boss, what did you _do_?"

Ouch. The reprimand hurts more knowing that it's Kakashi's reputation that Gai's ruining. He sits up to find the rest of the pack gathered - the commotion must have woken them. Ūhei creeps over to Kakashi with his tail between his legs and Gai's chest tightens.

"Boss?" Pakkun pipes up, although he can't quite decide who to look at. Most of the pack are staring at Kakashi with concern, no doubt baffled by 'Gai's' less than joyful tone. Pakkun always has been one of the smartest of Kakashi's pack.

"It's me," Kakashi says, waving in that half-hearted way he does. More than one set of eyebrows rise at the sight - including Gai’s. Kakashi’s mannerisms performed with _his_ body are a strange sight. One of the dogs mutters _what the hell_.

“You don’t _smell_ any different,” Ūhei says, his voice small. He looks significantly less frazzled now that Kakashi has re-wrapped his bandages.

“Chakra’s a bit off, though,” Pakkun says, which Gai can certainly agree with. Kakashi's lightning affinity is… restless. Gai is as familiar with his chakra as he is with the rest of his body. He doesn't rely on it as other shinobi do, but it's peculiar not to feel it smoulder and blaze.

Pakkun cocks his head at Gai. “Put a lid on it, kid, you’re gonna pass out at this rate. The boss hasn’t got reserves like yours. Guruko, go fetch his forehead-protector."

“And a _mask_,” Kakashi adds, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. His hand twitches; he wants to cover his face.

Gai's hand automatically rises to his own face - to Kakashi's maskless face. His nose is sharper, his jaw not as square. He feels a mole under his fingers, just below his mouth. _Oh._ A blush rises to his face as he notices Kakashi's glance.

"I saw it in the mirror," he admits, ashamed that he hadn't thought to find a mask himself. Guruko drops one into his lap and Gai slips it on. The forehead-protector is awkward but better than closing his eye. "I didn't mean to. I didn't realise I was…"

Kakashi sighs. "I suppose it can't be helped. I can't say I've ever woken up like this before." He holds Gai's gaze for the first time that morning - and he looks all the more tired for it too.

Gai can't help but feel guilty, realising he's intruded in his thoughtlessness. Kakashi's attitude towards his own face is all but revulsion. Gai would love to see it - with permission, of course - but his thoughts on the matter are irrelevant. He tugs the mask further up his nose in the hope of rectifying the error, _feeling_ Kakashi's eyes follow the motion. He swallows, a different kind of embarrassment warming his skin.

"I exploded the light."

"What?"

Gai purses his lips. He tastes the mask in his mouth. "I tried a genjutsu release. I thought…" He doesn't know what he'd thought. Waking up with a sharingan had been a little distracting.

Kakashi - smiles. That's not the reaction Gai expects. "Attacking my dogs _and_ breaking my house?"

"I did not _attack_ -"

"You put poor Ūhei under a genjutsu. You put _me_ under a genjutsu. With my _own eye_."

"I didn't -" Gai holds his tongue. The pack snicker around him. Everything Kakashi says is true - and he can't deny Ūhei's puppy-dog eyes. He hangs his head. "I did, I'm very sorry."

Crow's feet wrinkle around Kakashi's eyes. It's not the teeth-flashing smile that usually graces Gai's face - but it is a smile. Ūhei's tail is wagging, too, and Gai realises he's being teased.

"Maa, it's fine. You'll just have to make it up to me."

That sounds like a challenge. Gai grins. He can feel the eyelashes of his left eye brushing against his forehead-protector. He wonders if it would be easier to keep the sharingan closed. "Of course, however you like."

Rather than rising to the challenge, though, Kakashi's expression scrunches. "Do you have to do that with my face?"

Gai blinks. He tries to undo the expression on his face. "Wha -"

"_Before_ this derails," Pakkun interrupts, eyeing them critically. He looks half-asleep atop Bull's head and yet his disapproval is profound. "Are you going to alert the hospital?"

Kakashi shrugs. "Eh, the Yamanakas maybe," he replies, just as Gai leaps up, far more enthused: "We should alert the Hokage! This could be an enemy technique! Did anything happen on your mission?”

“I was definitely myself when I got back, if that’s what you mean,” Kakashi drones. He scratches his cheek, the lack of a mask, or perhaps the length of his hair, appearing to startle him. A second passes before he continues to speak. "But fine, I'll write a message. I need to hand in my report anyway."

"We should go in person!" Gai suggests, pulling Kakashi to his feet and slapping his back. He trusts the pack to deliver a message promptly, of course, but it may be easy to explain this situation first-hand. The Hokage is a wise and learned man; he may have valuable insight.

"No." Kakashi's stare is chilling. Gai's never seen himself so angry before. "You need to get dressed. I need a coffee."

Gai glances down at his vest and paw-print boxers. Then he looks to Kakashi, who is not, in fact, wearing the pyjamas Gai wore to bed, but nor is he wearing a jumpsuit. That's understandable. Putting it on takes some practice.

"Oh," Gai says, tugging at the vest. He catches a flash of pale skin before he realises what he's doing. He feels awfully bare all of a sudden; the vest is too thin, the boxers too short. The mask hides the worst of his blush but he feels it rise up to his ears.

"Just chuck something over the top," Kakashi says, gesturing dismissively with the kettle. "No peeking."

Gai sputters. "I would not!"

"You've already seen my face."

"That's not the same!"

The kettle lid _snaps!_ as Kakashi flips it shut. "No? Imagine the entire village trying to look at your dick."

"_Kakashi_!" Gai cries, scandalised. The yelp earns him an impassive shrug. He resists the urge to throw up his hands, clenching them in front of his face instead. That Kakashi could think so low of him hurts more than Ūhei's puppy-dog eyes! He hadn't meant to look upon Kakashi's face this morning but intentions aside, the damage has been done. Gai must rectify his error - and only one thought springs to mind: "If you feel that strongly, then you may look at my dick."

Kakashi nearly drops the kettle. "What?"

"To make it up to you," Gai clarifies, nodding to himself. "That will be even. Unless you already looked this morn -"

"_No_! No. You can't be serious," Kakashi says, but he isn't boggling at Gai anymore. He plucks at his trousers like a small animal poking for attention. He shakes his head and, although he doesn't quite laugh, he does make a helpless sound. "You woke up with - ahh - a problem this morning, you know."

His voice rises at the end as though Gai is supposed _to know_.

“A problem? What kind of -?”

Kakashi’s waistband snaps. The sound zips through Gai’s body like a bolt of lightning. White chakra flashes as he smacks his hands over his face, blushing so fiercely that he might be electrocuting himself. If he is, he cannot feel it through the _blaze_ of humiliation. The light flickers overhead, threatening to shatter. The _uh oh_ from the pack is lost to Gai’s shriek.

"That is a_ natural reaction_."

"Mm?” Kakashi replies, if that can be called a reply. It sounds like he’s smiling. Gai risks a peek and he is, fingers running along the elasticated waistband. It shouldn’t be inappropriate and yet Gai might _combust_. “I know."

"Did you - I _must ask_ -"

"Maa, I already said I didn't, didn't I?" Kakashi stretches open the waistband of his trousers. Gai can't look away. "Huh."

He blinks. He tilts his head.

"I admit, I was expecting more of a reaction,” Gai says, voice strangled through the gap in his hands. The light flickers again, crackling this time, and some of the pack start to back away. His heart is an avalanche in his ears.

“Is it always so pathetic?"

"Ouch,” says someone. It might be Gai’s pride.

"O_kay_, a Yamanaka it is," Pakkun drawls, deciding that enough is enough. Like a miniature old man, he shakes his head and disappears in a flurry of chakra. He won't call it a retreat, but Kakashi will. Bull snorts to clear the smoke.

The kettle whistles. Kakashi's face scrunches a little more before he pings the waistband back into place. The fact that Gai's dick is something they've both now had down their pants seems to occur to them at once.

"Would kissing you right now be weird?" Kakashi asks.

“What?” This seems to be the question of the morning.

Kakashi winces. He looks anywhere but Gai's face. “Ah. Nevermind then.”

"No I - I only mean. Kissing myself would be… strange."

"Hmm. It would, wouldn't it."

An awkward silence crashes over them. Kakashi hasn't poured himself that cup of coffee yet, but he hasn't taken his eyes off the kettle either. Gai has to glance up to check he hasn't exploded another light.

"This is going to be fun to explain," Kakashi sighs. He turns back to the counter, overturning a mug. After a moment's thought, he grabs a second mug too - and in the same moment, Gai reaches out and touches his elbow; it's barely a touch, really, fingers sliding across the cotton of his shirt, but it stills them both.

"Let's not tell the Hokage about this," Gai says - and when he leans in for a kiss, Kakashi's startled laughter perfects the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Partway through this fic, Kakashi and Gai remembered they were horny young men and ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
